Commando Zoey x Reader (Shy,Lost,Male,Child!) Find a way home
by BluXRE
Summary: Well, this the first reader story of Zoey (Total Drama), and you as a shy child. But being lost in the woods is scaring you. Zoey was there to help you, in commando form. But one question is, will you be able to go home with her? Before you become dinner with wolfs? That answer will be shown when you read it like now. Make sure you review about this. And remember to get tissues.
1. Being completely alone scared, almost

**Ok, ok, you might be wondering, why is there a fanfiction about you and Commando Zoey in this, well, there was no fanfictions about the other people, but the fact is this: This is that first fanfiction about a you and Commando Zoey well you are, well, lost in the forest. But I need to start at the opening. And the opening is needed to start where you are, and where you stayed at, before you started to be lost like it says on the top. But let's stop with this and I really want to make sure you know what the text says and these are the ones for you to remember: (Eye Color) E/C, (Hair Color) H/C, (Your Name) Y/N, (Mom Name) M/N, (Dad Name) D/N, and (Favorite Color) F/C. Make sure you remember that carefully, ok? Good. Now let's get to business. Enjoy, and remember to give me a review to this. And tissues.**

* * *

It was 6:00 in the evening the time that you and your parents are packing up from camp and leave before other animals start to roam the place you were sleeping at. But that meaning is about to be a bad thing when something your parents clearly forgot everytime when they forget about something important. While you were waiting to leave, you were holding it so long, you had to take a leak. So you jumped out of the car with the necklace around your neck was a heart shape with the picture of you and your parents in the picture and hold it around it so much, you want to hold it for the rest of your life. And you got to your parents asking a question:

(Y/N): Can I use a tinkle please mommy? I can't even hold it in a little longer.

(M/N): Ok, but make it quick, we need to leave any minute, ok?

(Y/N): Ok, mom. (So you make it to the closest tree to find and tinkled for a while, and for a few seconds later. Your parents were talking about something, until something from above hit their heads, and is having an illusion of you in the car. Which got confusing for a while now)

(M/N): It seems you were done very quickly my dear, glad that you were able to be done quickly as you were doing. Now we can go home before the animals start roaming the place.

(D/N): Yep, now let's get driving. (So they started to drive on their way home leaving nothing but dirt and sticks left behind for the rest of the night. But something was not right when they left, they may have everything packed in the back. But there was one thing they clearly forgot that made them confused. And by a minute that you were done leaking, you hurried back to what that sound was, and notice that your parents, are clearly gone without a single trace to where they are. Which made you shocked about it.)

(Y/N): Mom? Dad? Where are you? Where are you guys? Oh no, they left without me. They left without me! (You began to sniff tears out of your eyes) (sobbing) They left without me.

(You tried your best to hold in your crying but you sobbed a bit and rubbed your eyes. But you had forgotten one thing that anyone had clearly keeps forgetting. A wolf howled far away from the mountains that made you scared from that howl.)

(Y/N): Oh no I forgot about the animals roaming through the night. I got a find my way home before I am too late. (You started to walk your way home making sure you are protecting yourself from any danger, but you were not prepared for this.) I can protect myself, I can handle this. I can make sure no animal can get near to me. (But your fear is saying that you cannot, and your fear was right. You are scared of being alone, being made fun of, or anything else. But when you hear someone growling behind you turned around and see a huge animal right behind you. And that animal, is hungry for food.) Bear! I do not want to be bear food tonight. Please, do not eat me!

The bear cannot listen to what your saying and instead you started to run away from the bear, and when you were being chased so much, you meet face to face with the cliff. A cliff so short, you beckoned to not go over it, you were walking bacj from the cliff, and the bear was able to find you, and you were pushed off from the bear's head. And you fell screaming, and was getting hit by a few rocks. Eventually, you fell to the ground with a few marks all over you, have a broken leg. And you have a cut on your broken leg. And you started to cry a little bit, from the pain you got from falling. And you were black out and stopped crying for only 5 minutes.

Far away from here from 2 miles, Zoey was walking through the woods not scared, but she is calm and safe from any trouble she has, and which meaning she has nothing to drive home. Which incase seems to take a while to get home.

Zoey: Well, it looks like the animals have started to roam through the night, and since I have no car to get home, I need to find the road and get home before anything else happens. (But suddenly, she hears someone crying a few tree's away, but was trying to know what it was.) It seems someone is crying, but I can only hear it. Incase I can hear it a bit louder.

(Back at you, you started to wake up and notice that you are injured, and no one was here to help, but when you saw your necklace on the ground, you grabbed your necklace. And it broke in half and fell on the ground. And you were not happy about it. Which incase, you start to fill your eyes with tears, and started to lose every single tear coming out.)

(Y/N): (sobbing) No, no, no, no. My necklace. My necklace. It's. It's broken. IT"S BROKEN IN HALF! NOOOOOO! (You started to cry so hard, you are having a tantrum completely hard. And when your crying so hard, Zoey can hear your crying even louder. And she starts to run, following your crying tantrum. And when she made it to her destination. She see's you crying, she notice that she is not the only one alone in the woods and you are hurt. She begans to get to you and she gets on the ground and begans to hug you around in her panic.)

Zoey: Kid! Kid! Calm down, calm down! Stop crying! Your ok!

(Y/N): (thought) Who is this woman I hear, and see? And why is she helping me calm down in my tears? (When she hug you tighter and tighter, you start to calm down from your crying and open your eyes, still feeling a smooth and comfortable skin and the woman you see was the one you notice that you remembered who that girl really is. Which made you surprised.)

(Y/N): Are you? Are you? Zoey? Are you the girl that is from Total Drama who was a contestant?

Zoey: Yes. I see that you saw me on tv.

(Y/N): (whimpering) Huh uh, and I know that (sniff) you don't know me. My name is (Y/N) by the way. (sniff)

Zoey: Well then (Y/N), why are you doing here in these woods at night? Where are your parents?

(Y/N): (sniff) They. They. They have forgot that I am not in the car Zoey. (sobbing) I need help with taking me home.

Zoey: Why won't you?

(Y/N): I can't because I am scared, don't know where to get home, and I am hurt with an injured leg and a cut.

Zoey: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. I might help. But I don't know if it is a right time to use my commando form for this.

(Y/N): (sobbing) You need to use it now.

Zoey: Why kid? Why do I need to use it now?

(Y/N): (sobbing) Because the bear I got chased from, has made me fall here, made me hurt my leg. And my necklace I got from my parents as a gift, broke in half.

Zoey: Oh no. where is your necklace kid?

(Y/N): Over there. (So Zoey got to your broken half piece necklace that showed the picture of your parents and you, and pick it up with her only one hand, and then a third piece on top fell back to earth. Which made her not very happy from that. And she made a fist that hold your necklace and showed you her angry face and man was she angry from what she saw.)

Zoey: (Angry) Don't worry kid. Even though you might be injured. But I will help you from any danger that might hurt you. But I will protect you from harm. And get you home safe and sound. Got it?

(Y/N): (Scared) Ok, but you scared me from that angry tone, and your voice.

Zoey: Sorry kid, (picks up the third piece of you necklace) but you showed me your necklace. (Puts it in your hand the closes it) now I am going to keep you alive. And you might need to cover your ears, because this is going to scare you. (So she hugs you tighter in her grip, and when she growled and roared in rage, you got terrified from her roar, and the thunder struck behind you making you see her transform into her commando form. Meaning she ripped her bottom of her shirt. Tie it to the top of her head as a bandana, and painted her checks with black paint all over her. And when the bear saw her changed form, the bear ran away in fear. And was never been seen again which made you get over your fright of Zoey's commando form and made you smile and safe. With a sniff of a tear.)

Commando Zoey: Now, let's get home before mutants, or any other dangerous animals come for you.

(Y/N): (Thought) This is great. Now I have Zoey protecting me in her commando form. But I sure hope she helps me calm down because, (sniff) it would be great if she can do that. (And off you and Commando Zoey went.)

* * *

 **Well, I sure hope that made you glad that she is now going to protect you from danger. Meaning you are now safe in her hands before she takes you home to see your family again. Make sure you are prepared because chapter 2 will be out soon. So, good luck with your journey ahead. And note, this is my first reader story, and the first to have Zoey, and a male shy child in this. But make sure you review this, and see if you want me to continue or not. But till next time. Good luck on your journey.**


	2. Hypnotized to sleep, and a coiled attack

**Well, if I can try to make chapter 2 good, it needs to be good. And I knw CLake, will review this chapter after it's finished. But trust me on this. And I really have a feeling that after this story is done, someone else will remake this to become better. And I will accept someone like Flores to remake this. But make sure you put me in as a based on this. And for now, enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

After a couple of minutes of walking by 30 trying to get home. You were starting to get tired and feel the pain a bit on your injured leg, and was needed for a bandage around your leg. So you had to make a sound so she can hear what your doing.

(Y/N): (Groans in pain, and whimpering) My leg still hurts from that fall I took 30 minutes ago, and it really hurts. (sobbing)

Commando Zoey: (calm) Ah kid, I am still sorry that your leg is still broken. But it is a good thing that I have a medical kit with me if any poor, innocent animals are hurt. But it is a good thing that you are the one who need bandages because of your leg being broken. Do you think you can lay here for the rest of the night so I can put bandages on you? Please?

(Y/N): (Whimpering) Hmm mmm. I wan this pain to go away. (So she puts you down on the ground carefully, and took out her medical kit so she can try to put the bandage around your injured leg. And by the time she finished wrapping the bandage around your leg. It was now making you feel better and cooling you off.)

Commando Zoey: (calm) There, better?

(Y/N): Much better. But I still miss my parents. (sobbing)

Commando Zoey: (Y/N), (Y/N), we will get back to civilization for a while. But don't cry kid, don't cry. (She begins to stroke your hair trying her best to make you calmed down. And by a minute, you starting to calm down. And for a second you asked Zoey something that can help you to sleep.)

(Y/N): Zoey? I want to ask you something.

Commando Zoey: (Calm) Hmm? And what is it that you want help with (Y/N)?

(Y/N): Can you help me get put to sleep please? I need someone to put me to sleep for the night. Do you think you can put me to sleep please?

Commando Zoey: (calm) Ok, but I need to inform you that I know how to put them to sleep hypnotic style.

(Y/N): Why hypnotic style Zoey? Are you going to try to hypnotize me to sleep using your eyes, or your words?

Commando Zoey: (calm) Oh, just words. I know the instructions about how to put someone to sleep and relax.

(Y/N): But I don't know if I can handle it, but the sounds will distract me if you do this. (sounds came from nowhere) Agh! (Hugs Zoey) See? (scared) See what I mean? Those sounds will scare ne because I am scared. (cries on Zoey's shoulders making it wet and she doesn't care if you get her shoulders wet, she cares about you trying to stay calmed and relaxed, so she hugs you tight, and strokes your hair slow and smoothly.)

Commando Zoey: (calm, and smiles) Hey, take it easy kid. It may make you scared. But if you can try taking deep breaths. I might help your feeling of calming down. Ok?

(Y/N): Hmm mmm.

Commando Zoey: (calm, smiles) Now take a deep breath kid. Breath in. (you took a deep breath) And out. (and breathes out.) Now take more deep breaths and feel something happening through your body. (you are still taking deep breaths as something very strange is happing through your veins, making it, tired) Your veins are feeling something strange happening as it begins to make your arms very tired, so very tired indeed, and if you take a couple more deep breaths, you are starting to feel your eyelids going heavy. So heavy, as it begins to make you sleepy. And making you very sleepy, means it is taking you into a hypnotic slumber. And your ears are starting to blind every sounds you hear except for the one who is talking to you. And the one who is speaking through your mind, is causing you to make your mind saying sleep and relax. Relax your self as you take more deep breaths. And when I count to from 5 to 0, you will smile in front of me and will listen to what you need to do. Ok, ready? (you nodded your head up and down meaning you are indeed, ready)

Commando Zoey: (calm, smile, echoing through your mind) Ok, 5: You are feeling fine, but beginning to get a bit tired. 4: You are now getting a bit more tired and feeling your eyes forcing you to keep them shut. 3: You are now starting to get very tired and want's your eyelids to close and stay shut. 2: You are now getting sleepy. 1: You are now getting a lot sleepy now, and closed your eyelids very shut and secured. 0: You now go limb and is now completely sleepy and started to slide off of her smooth, sweet, hot and sexy skin as you began to get to the cold dry ground. (but she was managed to grab you and decided that she might want to hold you tight in her pajamas, so by the time you wake up, you will indeed see her in her PJ's and see that you really are sleeping with the girl you believed is hot) (But she is still with Mike, and you are too young to find love.)

Commando Zoey: (calm) Now, I better changed to my PJ's and sleep next to him to sleep and cuddle with. He does indeed need love, and warmth to keep him safe. (So she carefully put you on the ground and changed into her PJ's but she is still wearing the bandana, and black war paints on her still. Meaning she is still in commando mode. But she managed to hug you into her arms and put your head onto her chest so you can hear her heart pumping. Making you even more relaxed)

Commando Zoey: (calm) Good night (Y/N), we will continue tomorrow morning when both of us are completely awake. (then she kisses your forehead, making you smile when she kissed your forehead, and she went to sleep by your side, and tucked in her blanket)

And by next morning, you were waking up from the trance you got hypnotized from, which made you kept under her spell for the whole night. And when you notice you are wrapped up around Zoey's arms and laying on her chest. You were blushing from her warmth chest, which made it a cuddle with a single heart beat. And notice, you are looking at Zoey wearing her PJ's and notice her underwear is purple, and you know another word which you can't say in front of her that will not do. So you kept it quiet to yourself for a long time. And when she was starting to wake up from your movement, she can really feel your head moving making her wonder if you are looking at her underwear. And when she woke up, man is she jealous of what your doing.)

Commando Zoey: (calm) Kid, are you looking at my underwear?

(Y/N): Y-Yes I am. Why?

Commando Zoey: (calm) Well, your making me, kind of blushed from you looking at my underwear.

(Y/N): And well, I was almost want to see your butt when you are sleeping, but you are awake so...

Commando Zoey: (calm, blushed) So I guess that's too late then to see my butt. (she is getting up from the ground and you notice what your going to say)

(Y/N): I guess that if you are walking to the tree, I guess I can see your butt when are going trying to hide behind the tree to change right?

Commando Zoey: (calm) Well y-yeah, I guess so then. (she smiles at you and starts to walk to the tree to get behind, and you can see her butt making you blush red all over your face completely, and when she was completely invisible right behind the tree to change back to her original clothes, you notice that something bad is going to happen if anyone doesn't stay with you, and a sudden hiss is heard, making you turn your head, seeing a big snake who is hungry for breakfast)

(Y/N): (gasps) S-S-S-S-Snake! Please, don't eat me! (You begin to walk backwards and the snake was slithering forward slowly. And you called for Zoey's help and you are running to Zoey. But the snake suddenly starts to attack you by biting your shoulders, making you scream in pain and wrapping you up very quickly, and starts to constrict, and squeezing you to death. And was managed to call for her help in a crying tone)

(Y/N): (crying) Z-Z-Z-Zoey, help me please. (squeezed in pain and crying harder) ZOEY! HELP! I AM BEING SQUEEZED AND BEING EATEN ALIVE BY THE BIG SNAKE! (And when you cried so hard, she gasped and was finished putting her clothes on, and she had to hurry before your eaten with an angry look on her face making her angry from what you said)

Commando Zoey: (angry) Don't worry (Y/N)! I am coming to help you! (the snake almost have you lose your entire air, and you are crying so hard from the snake's powerful squeeze, and with that last big squeeze and your last breath, you were out cold with a tear coming out of your eye, and when the snake opens it's mouth and was about to eat you out cold, Zoey's voice made the snake stopped and turn it's head to see her.)

Commando Zoey: (angry) Hey you! Leave that innocent kid alone! (The snake heard her voice and starts to attack her with it's coils, but she was able to use it to leap on them and jump on it's tail, making her hold her fist in front of her and is going to attack the big snake!) AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

And she punched the snake in the face making it fall to the ground, making you fall out of it's coils, and right to the ground in pain and the snake start's attacking her. The snake was able to wrap Zoey up and squeezing her a bit, but she bits it's coils and frees her with the snake in pain. But the snake was chocked by Zoey's hand, squeezing it so tight and puts it into her face and the snake was in fear and it got close to Zoey's angry commando face gnarling her teeth to make it more terrifying.)

Commando Zoey: (angry, rage, scary) Now you listen here snake! I am not going to let you eat that innocent child I am taking home to, and you are not going to get near that kid when I am around! And if I see you again, I wear tear your limbs apart and feed it to the other animals that will eat it! GOT IT!? (the snake nods it's head up and down in fear) Good! NOW GET LOST YOU KID EATER! (She throws the snake to the ground and slithers away in fear, and never returned again. But when the snake slithers away from her, she gets to you, and was able to hold you, and with some bones snapped in you, it will take a while for those bones to heal.) (sad, calm) Kid. Kid. Wake up. I am right here. Please. (puts her head on your forehead) (whispers) Please, don't leave me with a dead child. Please, wake up. (And you started to cough, making her surprised from it. And you started to cry a little bit from the squeeze and when you open your eyes, they were red from the squeeze, and the tears.) Kid, your ok.

(Y/N): (crying) Zoey, I was attacked from the snake and almost ATE ME ALIVE! (You cried hard and hugged her with your arms around her, but the pain of the bones inside you that was snapped, she hugs back with the sad look on her face.)

Commando Zoey: (calm, sad) Hey, hey kid. Don't cry. Don't cry. I am right here, right here what I want you. I am very sorry that I left you on the ground, I shouldn't kept you close what I want you to be.

(Y/N): (crying, hiccupping) B-B-But why didn't you just looked at me for a couple of seconds t-t-t-then? That would've b-b-been easier then. (You continued to cry hard and she stroked your hair, and hugged you tighter just to make you calmed down.)

Commando Zoey: (calm, sad) Shh. Shh. It's ok, it's ok. your fine. But I know your bones are snapped a bit, but I am still going to take you home.

(Y/N): (Crying a little bit) But how? How am I going to, if I don't know how keep standing with out anyone to make me keep my balance? (and that made the idea hit in her head, knowing what can make you keep your balance.)

Commando Zoey: (calm) Well, it is a good thing I brought a cane with me, incase my leg is broken, or Chester needs it to keep his balance. I think that might be useful for you, (She picks you off the ground and give you the cane. And you were able to hold your balance, but you slipped a bit, and she hold you behind her hand. And got you back on your feet. And made you smile and calmed down in find dandy.)

(Y/N): Thank you Zoey.

Commando Zoey: (calm) Your welcome friend. (You and Zoey became friends very quickly when you and Zoey met last night at the cliff you fell. And you and Zoey starts to continue walking home with all the stuff on her back.)

* * *

 **Well then, that is what happens if a snake tries to take you unexpected. But your warrior friend was able to save you from the snake's clutches but with the cane your holding. It will be reasonable for you to hold on to without any trouble caused. So make sure you think this might be good, or something. Review this, and stay tuned for chapter 3. So for now, see you in the next chapter. Peace!**


	3. A crocodile attack, and an operation leg

**Since I know CLake has not made a comment to this. It is still forgivable that I can keep going with this. But this one is going to be wet when they need to wet off their smell. But we will know what happens when you were alone in the water for a little bit of minutes. So get ready because this chapter is going to get wet. Enjoy.**

* * *

After a while of walking through the forest from the snake attack you had more than 1 hour ago. You were still getting that memory when you lost a tear from your eye. But you had a fear of being attacked, lost, heart broken, or your feelings broken and was getting help from your parents who legibly help you calm down from your crying. And you figured out that you are the most sensitive kid that can't stop crying from something that made you cry, like being injured, and a snake attack. But you stopped walking for a bit, making Zoey stop walking as well, and turned around knowing you are having an illusion. Making you sniff your nose and lose another tear from your eye, and made her wonder what is going on with you.

So she walked to you and asked you a question.

Commando Zoey: (calm) Y/N, what's the matter? Why did you stop walking?

Y/N: I, kept getting that memory of a snake that attacked me. And a memory that I got chased by the bear, with a necklace that broke, and even me. (Sniff) I. I. I just don't know if it is time to tell you what I really am. And I will be afraid if you are going to make a fun out of me. (sobbing for a bit)

Commando Zoey: (calm) Kid, I will not make fun out of you if you tell me when it was time. But I think we might need to wash off for a bit. I am starting to smell. Well come on Y/N, if you want to be clean, we need to at least be freshly clean, ok.

Y/N: Ok Zoey, I am coming. (sniff) Wait up. (You got to Zoey when you make it to the lake that will be useful to wash off. But you felt your spine shivering down to your hip, and it is telling you something bad is going to happen. And all you have to do is just get in the lake for a bit, and get out of there before something bad happens.)

Y/N: Hey Zoey, I think I should get in the lake for a bit, and get out of there before something bad happens, is that fine for you?

Commando Zoey: (calm) Well, incase bad things like crocodiles are in there, then ok then.

Y/N: Ok, thanks. (So you got into the lake with the bandage still on you for some reason, but it was a good thing that it is water proof.)

You got yourself wet and went farther in the lake while Zoey dives into the lake and swam up from the bottom water and see you just floating for a bit. And she smiles looking at you and blushed a bit. But at the deep bottom water, there was a crocodile, looking at a kid who is hungry for a snack and it was hungry for a snack. And waited for Zoey to get out of the lake until the kid was alone in the lake.

After a few minutes, Zoey told you that it was time to get out of the lake, and dry off before it was time to get moving. But a for a minute, when Zoey got out of the lake, you were trying to swam out of the lake. But the crocodile swam up fast, and bite your injured leg very painfully. You screamed in pain while Zoey was drying off. But she heard your scream, and saw you moving very fast all over and notice that you are screaming and crying very hard in pain and agony.

Y/N: (crying, and screaming hard) ZOEY! HELP! I AM BEING ATTACKED BY A CROCODILE, BIT MY LEG VERY HARD AND IT IS HURTING ME IN PAIN! (Zoey heard your call for help, and notice that the crocodile really is there hurting you and pulled you deep into the water so you can drown to death.)

Y/N: (crying, and screaming hard) HELP! (muffled in water)

Commando Zoey: (angry, rage) Kid, I'm coming! Stay harmed!

The crocodile kept pulling you down and you tried to swim back up, but the more you keep going to fast, the more you lose your air. And by a minute, you start to black out, and you were going limb. And by the second, you got blacked out cold, and drowned. But by the time the crocodile is about to eat you. Zoey came and punched the croc in the head and attacked it with what she has. And when the croc is out of the way for a bit, she grabs you in her arms, and takes you back to the surface, she puts you on the towel, and continues to attack the crocodile, and it ran off in defeat being scared of her.

Commando Zoey: (sad, calm) Kid. Kid. Wake up. Wake up please. (she performs a hand CPR on you, getting water out of you, and puts her lip on your nose and mouth to put air inside you, and she did it for at least all day until 9 P.M., until she feels movement, and you woke up and total shock and notice that your injured leg just got worse by a second) Kid! Your alive still.

You woke up from total blackness and you started to cry again with more tears coming out of your eyes, and when you saw your injured leg that got worse, you started to cry more than before.

Commando Zoey: (sad, calm) Kid. I am so sorry that you got hurt from the crocodile.

Y/N: (crying) Why did you leave me in the lake alone with the crocodile down there? YOU DO KNOW YOU ALMOST LEFT ME DROWNED TO DEATH BENEATH THE LAKE WITH THAT REPTILE BEAST! (You cried more harder and had your face completely red. You hugged Zoey around her so tight, she hugs back and was notified that you need more bandage than before.

Commando Zoey: (sad, calm) Kid, I really want you to be safe, but I always forget to watch you when I am doing something, it makes things worse. I am sorry.

Y/N: (crying) It's ok, it is not your fault. It is my own fault, I am the one responsible for this. (you cried on Zoey's shoulders again, and she strokes your hair trying to calm you down and fine)

Commando Zoey: (calm, sad) Shh. Shh. I know you are trying to help. But it is not your fault. I need to let you know that, your leg has gotten worse than before. Let me carry you to the bag because you have gotten worse than expected.

Y/N: (crying) And hurry please! My leg is starting to lose all of the blood! (she gets to her bag and brings out the medical kit, brings out the bandage, stitches, and paste for the use of your worse injured leg, she also brought out a lamp so she can see better)

Commando Zoey: (calm) I also need to inform you kid that this is going to be painful so risk on this. (she begins the operation and it make you scream, and crying hard when she begins to insert the stitches in your skin, which made her stop and help you calm down so she can continue the operation)

Y/N: (crying hard) Stop please! It hurts a lot! It hurts so bloody lot!

Commando Zoey: (calm) Kid, I am trying to help you, but this is going to be a bit difficult if you keep this up.

Y/N: (crying) I'm trying, but this hurts when you do the operation!

Commando Zoey: (calm) Shh. Shh. It's ok kid. Don't cry. It is not an answer to cry.

Y/N: (crying) It is sometimes an answer.

Commando Zoey: (calm) Well, if there is one way that can help you calm down. (she takes the flower off of her hair) Here, hold onto my flower, it might help you calm down. And if I hurt you, squeeze the flower, and to my arm, and I might give you time to relax. Ok?

Y/N: (whimpering) Hmm. Mmm.

Commando Zoey: (calm) Good. Now I sure hope your holding on to the flower tight. This is going to hurt a lot. (she continues the operation, and you squeeze Zoey's flower, and her arm to tight, she give you time to relax a bit, and kept on going until she finally closes your opening cut flesh of your leg)

Commando Zoey: (calm) Ok. I was able to close your opened cut flesh leg, but I need to put the paste, and more bandage around your leg so it would heal more. Ok?

Y/N: (whimpering) Ok.

Commando Zoey: (calm) Ok, you better relax a bit. I am going to put the paste, and more bandage around you leg, so it will take some time to heal more longer than ever.

Y/N: (sobbing) Why? Why do I always get abused by other people who hate me because I am sensitive. (She stopped finishing and notice what you said.)

Commando Zoey: (calm, questioned) Sensitive? Why are you sensitive?

Y/N: (sobbing) It is because I am the most sensitive kid in the whole world. You covered your head in your arms, trying to avoid her eyes in anger when she found out, but she is not angry. No no no, She was sad to hear what you said.)

Commando Zoey: (calm, sad) Really Y/N? I am very sorry about that. I am sorry you were abused from other people who hates you. I hope there is a way that can keep you safe. (she continues finishing your leg bandaging)

Y/N: (Sobbing) There is no other way, it keeps looping the torture every single day. There is no way to end this fear.

Commando Zoey: (calm) There, that might hold it in for a long time. And I am terribly sorry about it right now. I really am. We might need to sleep here for the night. Because of what happened over there, made us want to go to bed. Don't you think Y/N?

Y/N: (sad) Yeah. I think it might do, since it is already late. I think I might rest for the night then. (gulps in fear) I hope.

So you and Zoey got ready for bed, and went to sleep for the whole night. Well not so much as it seems to be.

* * *

 **Well, it seems your leg got even worse than it was before. But unfortunately, you might not walk for a long time till your leg is fully recovered. But the next one is going to be a nightmare and a cuddle. So it will be a cuddle, but it is not going to be in a higher rating system, but I am going to make sure I get this right. So for now, stay tuned for the later chapter. Peace!**


	4. Nightmare and a cuddle for a giant help

**By the heart of gold, I had a feeling that the 4th chapter will have cuddling in here because something bad happened at night. So this is going to get courageous, and nice for help, and safe from danger. Now let's see why you needed a cuddle from Zoey.**

* * *

At night, Zoey had finished getting ready to sleep, and set up beds to you two to sleep on for the night, and it is odd that she brings stuff incase any problem whatsoever.

But you are afraid that you are going to get something bad when you sleep for the night. So you needed to ask her is you are going to be fine alone in your sleep.

(Y/N): (scared a bit) Uh Zoey? You think sleeping alone is a good idea you made?

Commando Zoey: (calm) Well, I had the idea in my head and see if sleeping alone. But why are you asking that?

(Y/N): (scared a bit) I just needed to know why.

Commando Zoey: (calm) Well, just noticing why. Now we need to sleep, we need energy to continue walking tomorrow morning.

(Y/N): (scared and shaking a bit): Ok.

You two went sleep for the night when you begin to twitch a bit and shaking your legs knowing that you are starting to go in fear from anything that made you scared.

(Y/N): (mumbling, sleeping, scared) No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Please, don't hurt me!

(in your nightmare)

You are being chased by the animals that attacked you earlier, and you get holden tight by the snake's coils and throws you to the alligator's mouth, and you were trying to escape, and closed it's mouth shut leaving you inside for digestion, and torn you to pieces ending your life inside your nightmare, and making you scream in fear.

(outside)

You screamed so loud Zoey heard your scream a bit and was still sleeping. You were beginning to shed tears and cried in fear from your nightmare making you cry hard making Zoey to wake up from your crying and really got serious when you are crying, making her to believe you are really sensitive very tightly. And she was managed to stroke your hair making you notice that she woke up from your crying.

Commando Zoey: (calm, sad) Kid. Hey, what happened? Why, why are you crying?

(Y/N): (crying)I-I-I-I had a n-n-n-nightmare from animals attacking me! (You cried a bit more harder covering your head on your pillow making it wet from your tears streaming on them, making her more sad, she knows that you need someone to sleep with, and she made her move by hugging you to her chest, and under her head while your still crying.)

Commando Zoey: (calm, sad) Shh. Shh. I am really sorry that you had a nightmare being killed. But I am still here for you. I am still helping you from danger, and I think you need a cuddle so you can sleep peacefully again ok?

(Y/N): (crying) I really needed a cuddle, and I did not had one before.

Commando Zoey: (calm) Well, you will have one now. And try to listen to my heartbeat, while I try to cuddle your cheeks with my cheeks.

You did listen to her heartbeat and she was managed to give you a cheek rub from Zoey, while you are calming down, but you kept listening, and got a bit sleepy from a cuddle. And by a second, she gives you a kiss on your forehead, and yawned knowing you are getting in a trance again from her a voice a bit, and a cuddle.

Commando Zoey: (calm) Well, it looks like he got in a hypnotic trance again from a cuddle. I can keep cuddling him while we sleep. (She gives another yawn and went back to sleep while you are in a cuddle still.

(Back in your nightmare)

If you think that it was going to tear you apart from the alligator's teeth, well think again, from Zoey's cuddle with you in her arms and on her chest feeling it squishy (well she is a girl and an indie chick after all), she was managed to get into your nightmare and beated up the animals that had attacked you, and by the second, you were spitted out from the alligator's clutches and they are all trapped in Zoey's arms in fear because she is a giant.

Giant Commando Zoey: (Angry, rage) You don't mess with the kid while I am still here. And for this. I am going to devour you all into my stomach! (She throws them in the air, opened her mouth wide and swallowing them completely into her stomach. And was able to shrink herself back to her normal size and picked you up into her arms.)

Commando Zoey: (calm) There, that takes care of those guys from hurting them.

(Y/N): (crying a bit) T-t-thank you Zoey for saving me. (You hugged her and leaned on her chest and she hugged back and you made it into a cuddle and she was able to rub her bottom head to your hair this time. And kept on cuddling on the ground for the rest of the night.)

And this is why you needed someone to cuddle and make sure you have a good cuddling dream.

* * *

 **And I am sorry this is the shortest chapter I got, and the next time I make a longest one, well, the Dare chapter is in development already, and I think it will released early, or on the exact real timing for Halloween. I don't know yet, but I will try when it is done. And sorry for the wait, the shortest chapter for this story, and waiting for the Halloween chapter. And see if you accept my apology in the reviews. (sighs) Well, back to the development I go. (sad) See ya, I guess. (sighs) And see if Zoey can help me with the calming in the reviews, turn, by, (whispers) turn.**


End file.
